


Colder than the Moon and Just as Broken

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Wrote this in 20 mins again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: She was beautiful, even in this setting. Niles supposed she always would be, even long after he was gone, (which, at this rate, was bound to be soon). The arrow was too deep, too extensive for her hands to pry out. That is, if she didn’t want to cause any further damage to Niles’ already weakened body. That realization dawned upon her slowly, but Niles could see every minute expression. From hopeful to panicked, and finally, to despair. When he met her eyes, they were already brimming with fresh tears.





	Colder than the Moon and Just as Broken

The soft glow of the moon illuminated the forest, its gentle light painting the trees in various shades of onyx and charcoal. The air was stagnant, not a breeze escaping the encompassing humid heat of the Hoshidan summer. All was quiet, save for Corrin’s sobbing. 

Blood stained her hands and armor, though its origins were ambiguous and obscure. She didn’t care much for their answers, only for the solution to the issue at hand: Niles. Sharp intakes of breath, followed by soft groans resounded in the restrained forest. Though an accomplished thief, Niles was still susceptible to injuries. The scars on his abdomen and back were a testament to that, but the arrow that was currently lodged deep within the confines of his ribcage threatened to trump all of his prior traumas combined. It bled sparingly, but the discoloration of the blood emanating from the abrasion worried him, though he didn’t dare say that to Corrin, lest he start another bout of sobbing.

She was beautiful, even in this setting. Niles supposed she always would be, even long after he was gone, (which, at this rate, was bound to be soon). The arrow was too deep, too extensive for her hands to pry out. That is, if she didn’t want to cause any further damage to Niles’ already weakened body. That realization dawned upon her slowly, but Niles could see every minute expression. From hopeful to panicked, and finally, to despair. When he met her eyes, they were already brimming with fresh tears. 

“Hey, now,” he purred, but the words came out stilted, disingenuous. “Don’t cry. I’ll be fine, princess. It’s nothing but a flesh wound, and I’ll be good as new tomorrow.” They were lies, Niles knew that well enough. He was a betting man, but even the boldest knew when to throw in their cards and fold.

She didn’t say anything at first. Her eyes canvassed his quaking form, and her tears, as quickly as they arose, fell in torrential spurts across her porcelain cheeks. Softly, gently, she moved his head into her lap, relieving the pressure ever so slightly. 

“This is a nice view,” observed Niles, staring between the valley of her breasts. Lovely, really. Lovelier than any he’d seen before. “Shame I have to see in this context, though.” His words, meant to comfort, came out flat and resigned. 

Her hands were restless, alternating between smoothing his hair down and wiping the remnants of her tears away. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity to the dying man, she spoke. “Do you remember the time we first met? No, I guess you wouldn’t. You meet so many people so many times that someone like me seems inconsequential. It was the day we had that great ball. I was so excited, because father had graciously allowed me to attend. I was wearing my best gown, and Xander danced and danced with me until I was shrieking with laughter. And there you were. In the corner, eyeing both Leo and any attractive lady that walked by. I knew, then, that I was in love.”

“Corrin, you really don’t have t-“

“No. I do. Because if I don’t say it now, I won’t ever be able to say it again. And you deserve to know. I love you Niles. I’ve loved you since I was thirteen, crushing over a boy that I could never have. When I became commander of my own army, all I could think of was you. Of getting to spend time with you.”

Niles eyes fluttered shut, his breathing stalling. Elise was hours away, and so was Xander. It couldn’t hurt to admit his feelings now, especially when he was such a volatile state. “I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
